memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Enterprise-A, 2287
In 2287, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]]. Entrants * James T. Kirk Entries * **;Captain's Log, Stardate 8470.3. : While on route to Casmus III, we have detected a distress call from a small, single-pilot ship which is under attack from a fighter ship we have identified as Nasgulian." * **;Captain's Log, Stardate 8475.2. : We are presently in orbit around Chronian III, and are preparing to beam down with Ambassador to meet with planetary heads. * }} **;Captain's Log, Stardate 8481.7. : Ambassador Palmer has now been on Chronian III for six hours, at my request, he has been checking in hourly, and at last report was en route to the capital of Ziminda to confer with Kime. We are standing by..." **;Captain's Log, Supplemental. : We have retrieved Ambassador Palmer, but he has been brought directly to sickbay. * **;Captain's Log, Stardate 8485.3. : We are en route to our rendezvous with the medical supply ship, [[USS Nightingale (medical supply ship)|''Nightingale]], for the transfer of desperately needed medical supplies for the planet of New Brinden. I am taking the opportunity to show new protocol officer R.J. Blaise all facets of the ship. I believe we will be able to establish a solid working relationship based on mutual respect.'' **;Captain's Log, Supplemental. : We have kept our rendezvous with the ''Nightingale and have taken aboard the cure for the sickness that is decimating New Brinden. We are proceeding at warp factor 6.'' * **;Captain's Log, Stardate 8487.1. : Efforts to modify the cure for the disease that is ravaging New Brinden's population are proceeding with all possible speed. The speed, however, may prove insufficient, as Prefect Witten has already announced to us that he intends to proceed with the extermination of the afflicted populace. * **;Captain's Log, Stardate 8488.3. : We are enroute to Tau Gamma II, a planet that has developed unexpected internal distress and is in the process of breaking up. We have been assigned to pick up a Federation colony of about seventy-five men, women and children before the planet collapses completely. * **;Captain's Log, Stardate 8495.6. : The ''Enterprise has returned to Earth, where I have agreed to submit to a hearing before the Federation Council. It seems my only alternative, as not to do so will inevitably lead to the death of innocents, caught in the crossfire of escalating hostilities between the Klingons and the Nasgul. I cannot allow that.'' * **;Captain's Log, Stardate 8498.1. : Following Ensign Fouton's startling revelation, we are going before Admiral Nogura this morning prior to the continuation of my hearing with the Federation Council." **;Captain's Log, Supplemental. : The trial is over. And yet, although I've been finally exonerated...I still carry with me the guilt over Ensign Fouton's actions. They were his...and yet they were mine, for I'm responsible. And I will carry that responsibility - and his look of confusion and betrayal - with me to the stars that are forever denied him. * |A Rude Awakening!}} **;Captain's Log, supplemental. : To the amazement of many, not the least of which is myself, a survey to verify the lifelessness of Claneia One has instead brought about the discovery of remarkably legendary explorers. Beings who were rumoured to predate Earth's serious forays into space by several centuries, and indeed are known throughout the Federation as: "The Worthy"." Connections category:logs category:uSS Enterprise-A